1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to milking installation, in particular to milking installations having a milking robot for automatically connecting teat cups to the teats of a dairy animal. The invention also relates to methods of reducing condensation in such milking installations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Milking installations are known in which actuator devices are used to provide actuation of certain functions. These actuator devices may be in the form of vacuum cylinders operated by a vacuum supply and may be used for various functions including the opening of barriers and the retraction of teat cups. Such milking installations may be used in difficult and changeable environments such as in dairy parlors. Milking robots are also known which may provide substantially automatic connection of the teat cups to the teats of the animal. Such milking robots may comprise a compressed air system with a compressed air line, a pneumatically controllable cylinder and a compressed air pump for supplying compressed air for the cylinder. In contrast with conventional milking installations, milking installations provided with a milking robot are usually located in an environment with yet more difficult conditions, such as in the middle of a stable or cowshed. Strong temperature fluctuations are frequent here and in the winter large temperature variations may occur in such a stable or shed. In such cases, deposit of condensation may then take place in the compressed air system, in particular in the cylinders and valves for the control of the installation. Condensation occurs especially in those cases in which the pressure source is located in an environment having a higher temperature than the milking installation. Condensation is harmful to a cylinder and may lead to malfunctioning.
There is thus a need for a milking installation in which a compressed air system can provide actuation of certain functions of the installation while preventing or reducing the occurrence of condensation, especially within critical regions of the compressed air system.